


Tenth Time's the Charm

by Ambitious_Rubbish



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish
Summary: If there’s one thing Sarah Lyons finds hopelessly endearing about her girlfriend, it’s her “Can-do/Never-Say-Die” attitude. Unfortunately, it’s also the thing that frustrates her the most. Just exactly how is the Capital Wasteland’s most elite warrior supposed to deal with a bubbly, overly energetic redhead who’s prone to disaster and yet never lets catastrophic failure get her down?Yeah, she doesn’t know the answer to that one, either.
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Sarah Lyons
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tenth Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580
> 
> Day 4: "Blindfolds"

“Abs, you can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious. Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

“Because you’re never serious.”

“Sarah, honey, when it comes to you, and doing unspeakably naughty things to you or for you, I’m always serious.”

“Ok, then, well, if we’re speaking ‘seriously,’ do you remember the last time you tried something like this? And the time before that? And… well… the time before that?”

“You can’t look at things that way, sweetie. Always focused on the bits that… maybe didn’t go according to plan. So, ok, maybe there was a little fire damage-”

“My entire bunk caught fire. The building’s fire suppression systems kicked in. We got completely doused in fire-retardant chemical foam.”

“Yeah, and you got a bunch of recruits to clean it up. No harm done, and it was totally hot, wasn’t it?”

“Was that a pun?”

“… if I say ‘yes,’ will you hit me?”

In Sarah Lyons’ mind, there was really only one word that accurately described her relationship with former Vault 101 resident, Abigail Brennan.

And that word was “odd.”

Now, if pressed, Sarah would admit – reluctantly, but she’d do it – that she genuinely cared for Abby. That despite the eccentricity, the completely irreverent sense of humor, the grandiose ideas that just never seemed to pan out, and the incredible frustration that just seemed to come, part and parcel, with being with someone as… scatter-brained as Abby, she still respected her. Loved her.

Because for all her flaws, she was an incredibly gifted technician and scientist and engineer. But more than that, she had a quality that the Capital Wasteland didn’t see very often these days: kindness. Sarah had never met anyone who so fervently wanted to just _help_ people, and, honestly, it was inspiring.

She just wished, sometimes, that Abby’s enthusiasm didn’t so often end in disaster.

“I’m not going to- never mind. Do you remember how we both ended up having to go to Med Bay to be treated for smoke inhalation?”

“Ok, I’ll admit, that was… a bit of a setback.”

“A bit?!”

“I’m just trying to say that yes, there have been bumps in the road. But there’s always bumps in the road. It’s ok. You just… find a way to drive around them. I mean, tenth time’s the charm, you know?”

Sarah felt a blood vessel in her forehead start to throb, but she forced herself to remain calm. “Ok, so if I’m going to go along with this, I’ll need you to outline the whole plan again for me. From the beginning, if you don’t mind.”

“I can do that. But… um… it’s not really all that complicated a plan, honey.”

“I heard the word ‘blindfold’ in your initial description, and… let’s just say I’m ‘concerned.’”

“Oh. That. Well… I mean, that _is_ the plan. You remember my whole ‘sensory deprivation’ idea?”

“That’s what I meant when I said ‘do you remember what happened the last time?’ Abby, you were bleeding at the end of that.”

“Just some minor lacerations. No big deal. Didn’t even need stitches.”

“I would… very much prefer that we don’t put ourselves into a situation where you could potentially cut your feet on broken glass like what happened that time.”

“And I am fully on board with your thinking. That’s why I decided to keep it simple this time. No lavender-scented oils, no ambient music, just… just the… the one thing.”

Yep. She was definitely feeling a headache coming on. Sarah groaned softly, closed her eyes, and rubbed the heels of her hands into them to try and massage the burgeoning pain away. It didn’t quite work. “You want to blindfold me and then have your way with me.”

Abby frowned. “Why do you always say it like that? You know, like you expect everything to go wrong?”

And there it was – the little pout that could reduce even veteran soldier Sarah Lyons to complete mush. It was so unfair. She knew she wasn’t being unreasonable. Her objections were perfectly justified.

So why did she feel like such a cast-iron bitch? She took a deep breath to steady herself and collect her thoughts. “Abigail. You know I love you, right?”

“I… I guess?”

“Well, I do. I know I don’t say it a lot, or show it, or… um… anything. But I do. So please don’t take this the wrong way when I say ‘Your track record fucking sucks.’”

Apparently, that was entirely the wrong thing to say. Abby pouted harder. Her lower lip even started to tremble like a petulant child who’d just been told they were going without dessert that night. And without dinner. And that Dad wasn’t coming home because he’d been arrested for throwing puppies into a wood chipper. “So… does… does that mean we’re not going to do this?”

In her own mind, Sarah Lyons knew she had every right to refuse to go any further with this. She knew that she’d given the whole thing as fair a shake as any sane person should be expected to. She _knew_ these things, the same way that she knew the back of her own hand. It was a confidence born of a complete, and unassailable knowledge that her position was the right one. Abby might want to blindfold her and make sweet, passionate love to her, but she was just going to have to say “No.”

“Let’s do it.”

“Yay!”

How? Just how in God’s name did Abby always manage to convince her to go along with this lunacy? “Just promise me you’re not going to… poke my eyes out or something.”

“Of course not, silly!” Suddenly, she was beaming. Just grinning from ear to ear, and there was this little sparkle in her eyes, and… and…

Well, there was her answer. This, right here, was why Sarah could never say “no.”

God, how incredibly obnoxious.

If Abby was aware of Sarah mentally debating this whole business in her mind, she didn’t let on. Instead, she just reached over to the nightstand, pulled open the top drawer, and drew out a little strip of cloth, just wide enough to cover a person’s eyes. “Here. This ok?”

It wasn’t “ok.” It was completely and absolutely “not-ok,” and this was Sarah’s last chance to say so.

“It’s fine.”

Well, that settled that. Finest soldier in the entire Brotherhood of Steel? Sure. Still an utter moron.

But her little statement of acquiescence was all Abigail needed to hear. The redhead giggled and reached out with her left hand, gently stroking Sarah’s cheek with her fingertips. And then she looped the little band of cloth around her head, tied it at the back, and then set about gently adjusting it so it fully covered her eyes. “How’s that? Good? Not too tight?”

Sarah’s brain railed at her. She was a soldier, and a soldier willfully handicapping themselves was a bad idea. Not that there was much risk of being attacked here, in the Citadel, in her _bedroom,_ but it was the principle of the thing. Any risk was too much risk if it wasn’t strictly necessary for the mission. And she wasn’t _on_ a mission at the moment, so why was she-

No, never mind. She knew the answer to that one, too.

Hells.

“Yeah, I mean, other than the fact that I can’t see a thing, I’m good. Now what?”

“Now? Well, now the fun starts.”

“Oh, there’s going to be fun? You didn’t say anything about fun.”

Sarcasm. Sarcasm was an excellent defense against the seemingly boundless energy of one Abigail Brennan. Except, of course, when Abby herself decided to employ sarcasm of her own. “It was in the memo I forwarded to you this morning.”

“Smart-ass.”

Abby had a sassy comeback just aching to be let loose upon an unsuspecting world, but she had more important things to do. Like have her way with a certain gorgeous blonde who was now sitting on the edge of her bed, with her hands folded in her lap, just waiting to see how this would all turn out.

Wouldn’t do to keep her waiting too long, now would it?

Abby settled herself into Sarah’s lap. Felt the other woman’s arms loop around her waist, hands linking at the small of her back. She giggled again; she just couldn’t help herself. For all the grumpiness and quipping, Sarah gave the best hugs. By far and away, the absolute _best._ And so maybe she indulged herself just a little. Let herself _be_ hugged for a minute… or a minute and a half…

Two minutes…

“Abs?”

“Sorry. Just… you give great hugs.”

Sarah chuckled. She’d learned a while ago that Abby was an absolute fiend for hugs.

That part she didn’t mind.

“Anyway, you ready?”

Even with a blindfold over her eyes, Sarah Lyons’ did a fantastic “withering glare.”

“Right. Duh. Ok, then.”

And then she leaned in and kissed her.

It was, as was often the case with Abby kissing her, a mixed bag. It was standing around outside on a nice, moderately warm day, with the sun gently caressing your face. And at the same time, it was being in a Vertibird hitting a patch of sudden and violent turbulence. Being tossed around in your seat and banging your head against the bulkhead. It made her stomach flutter. It made her heart race.

She kissed back.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why do I need to be blindfolded for _this?_ ”

“Not this, exactly, but what comes after.”

“What came after,” was Abby reaching down to the tail of Sarah’s T-shirt. The Brotherhood Sentinel was dressed in her standard “off-duty, lounging about her quarters” attire, which was to say a T-shirt and some shorts. Both would need to go, eventually, but for the time being, Abigail was willing to… work around them.

The edge of the tee rose up just enough to reveal a taut, firm stomach. Well-muscled as expected for someone in her line of work, but impossibly soft to the touch, all the same.

Sarah was more than familiar with this part of the game. A pair of eager hands would slide down to her stomach. Fingers would play across her ribs, maybe circle her belly button.

That wasn’t what happened.

She felt the warm weight disappear from her lap, then a palm gently flattening itself against her chest.

“Lie back?”

She did as she was asked, and a moment later, felt the mattress sink ever so slightly as Abby climbed up next to her. The next thing she knew, there were lips kissing little Figure-8s across her stomach, and then, just as she was getting used to that very intriguing sensation, a tongue flicking against the edge of her navel.

Sarah let out an undignified little squeak.

“Sorry!” Despite her best efforts, Abby couldn’t quite refrain from snickering. “Didn’t mean to tickle.”

“It… ‘s’ok…” Sarah responded. She was already out of breath, and Abby showed no intention of stopping any time soon. In fact, she did the exact opposite. Once again, eager hands seized her shirttails and started pulling. And little by little, Sarah felt her shirt slide off of her. She was bare, now, from just below her breasts to her waistline, but that situation lasted only moments. Abby kept pulling, bunching the fabric of the shirt in her hand, and only stopping when her hand came level with the top of Sarah’s head. The odd positioning left the majority of the shirt covering her eyes, while leaving her nose, her mouth, and the entirety of her upper body exposed.

Lyons laughed – a soft, husky little chuckle. “Hon, I’m already blindfolded. Just take the shirt off.”

“I’m just being thorough. _You_ taught me that.”

“Sure. Use my own lessons against me.”

Abby giggled. “Don’t fret. I’ve got a few tricks I came up with myself.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Well, there’s this-” She kept the shirt in place, making it doubly impossible for Sarah to see what was going on. All she knew was that she was being kissed. Again. Only this time, it was like being in freefall. That Vertibird she was in had just lost its engines. It was plummeting to the ground, throwing her stomach into her throat, and making her heart pound a thousand times a minute. She moaned – a faint, but definitely excited little noise, and struggled to find her tormentor so she could fling her arms around her.

But Abby was too slippery for that, giggling playfully as she squirmed and bounced and wiggled her hips back and forth and side to side to avoid getting grabbed. Sarah’s fingers scrabbled against her hip or flapped uselessly against her stomach, but the blonde couldn’t quite get a good grip. Abby meanwhile, had her “opponent” right where she wanted her. She brushed her lips over the tip of Sarah’s nose, kissed her cheek or her chin, but this time she steadfastly avoided kissing her on the lips.

The teasing was starting to become just a bit too much. “Oh, now you’re just… just being difficult,” Sarah managed to gasp out. One hand was balled in the bedsheets, the other was clenched into a fist, tapping out her frustrations against the mattress.

“That’s what makes it fun.”

And damn it all, Abby was right. She usually was when it came to this sort of thing. It may have just been some kissing (and maybe some heavy petting) but Sarah was already struggling to catch her breath. She was being hit from all sides now, which was something the tactical part of her brain was railing against.

You never, never, _never_ let your opponent outflank you.

And she was definitely being outflanked. There were teeth nipping at the side of her neck, delightful little pinpricks of sensation coursing across her skin. A hand had cupped one of her breasts. The other was rummaging down below, mercilessly teasing her belly button. It was _maddening._

“So, liking my idea now?”

Part of her wanted to rebel, to find some way to fight against the feelings threatening to overwhelm her. It was just her nature not to give in – not to roll over so easily. And then there was the fact that she really didn’t want to give Abby any more ammunition to go and be smug with. She managed to scrape together a little sarcasm. “If I say ‘no,’ will you stop?”

“Mmmmm… probably not.”

“Well, then, I don’t have much of an incentive to go along with you, do I?”

It wasn’t the statement itself, so much as it was the timing and the delivery. Blindfolded, her entire naked torso (and Lord, was it exquisite) on display, and out of breath, and somehow, she was still finding a way to “resist.” That was Sarah Lyons in a nutshell, and Abby adored her for it. “ ‘Incentive?’ Oh, we’re talking about incentives now, huh? All right… well… how’s this for an incentive?” Abby began with a lingering kiss on the point of Sarah’s chin, then with agonizing slowness started kissing her way down her throat, to her breastbone, and then to her chest, where she very, _very_ slowly and deliberately slipped Sarah’s right nipple into her mouth.

The blonde groaned wantonly. “Ohhhhh, that… that’s just _evil._ ”

“Nah. ‘Evil’ would be if I decided to do this.” She slipped her hand down the front of Sarah’s shorts and began to rub her through her underpants.

Sarah grunted, her back arching violently. “Ok! I see your point!”

Abby laughed.

A moment later, so did Sarah. She laughed long, and loud, and desperately. “You… you are so _mean!_ ”

“And you love it.”

“Jury’s still out,” Sarah replied with a residual chuckle or two.

“Well, I love you.”

She said it with such sudden and unexpected sincerity, that Sarah’s mood softened immediately. “I know. I love you, too.” And then she grumbled “threateningly. “But if you don’t shut up and just-”

But there was no need to finish the threat. Abby knew her job.

And she was more than happy to do it.


End file.
